


Never Disobey your Rulers

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Broken, F/F, F/M, Lessons, Multi, Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan disobeys Denna and Richard, and is punished for her transgressions, and then later given a treat for taking her punishment and seemingly learning her lesson.</p>
<p>Part of the Twisted Rahl series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Disobey your Rulers

The cry echoed loudly through the near empty throne room. Barely giving the brunette time to catch her breath, the whip in Denna’s hand whistled through the air, striking the right shoulder. Pale skin welted and cracked under the leather, bleeding as another cry filled the room. 

“Again.”

Denna’s blue eyes slipped from the woman in front of her to the man casually sprawled over the throne. He had commanded Kahlan be punished after she had defied not only Denna, but Richard as well. His Chosen, Queen, had only been too happy to punish their pet. 

It had been her idea, to chain Kahlan up here before the throne for him. She was bare, save for the shackles that spread her between two pillars and the rada’han around her neck. Disobedient pets didn’t deserve clothes, not in their book, but then most of the pets weren’t allowed clothes to start with. And the way Kahlan shivers under the pause in her punishment, Richard can tell she’s liking the pain as it’s given to her. 

There’s only a bow of Denna’s head before another strike came, the edges of the whip curling around Kahlan’s side. Welts rose, not just along her side and back, but also along the front of her stomach where Richard could see. Head falling back some, Kahlan screamed at the pain and it brought smirks to both of her owners. “Shall I test her, my Lord?”

Richard’s head was the one to bow this time. “By all means, please do.” 

They’d been here for a while now, the sun had still been barely setting. Now, under the torchlight and dark windows, Kahlan’s back was crisscrossed with welts and cuts that bleed freely. The brunette had been surprised at first, to see the whip instead of an agiel as was custom for her punishments. But Denna held many skills, including the use of something that had such finesse to use. Trailing the braided handle of the whip along Kahlan’s hop, the blonde carefully circled Kahlan. Both of Kahlan’s hands had been stretched as far as her body would allow, up and out, and her legs were pulled wide to leave her completely at their mercy. No part of her body spared should they wish it. On top of the welts and cuts, her body glistened with a sheen of sweat, making the blood on her skin pale pink. “Well she has made a mess,” Denna drawled with a smirk over her shoulder. Beneath Kahlan’s legs was a slowly growing puddle that was most definitely not sweat, proof that Kahlan gained pleasure from the pain, and from serving her Mistress and Lord however they saw fit.

Smirking, Richard’s head tilted to the side a little. “Well, you do have a fine hand for making her come undone.” 

“You would know,” Denna teased with a throaty chuckle. Her eyes turned back to Kahlan. “Have we learned our lesson, pet?”

Kahlan shivered and nodded her head slightly, eyes fixed to the floor at Denna’s feet. “Yes, Mistress…” 

“Good.” Denna slid the handle down between Kahlan’s legs and let the rough texture rub against the other woman. Blue eyes showed amusement as Kahlan’s body jerked into the handle to seek more and she gasped from pleasure. “Repeat your lesson for your Lord.” 

Dark eyes flickered up to the throne briefly, not challenging, but trying to focus. “Th-that when I am given a command, I follow it,” she paused for a second, gasping as Denna turned half way to let Richard watch as she toyed with a small cut on her stomach, “from my Mistress or my Lord.” 

Undoing the laces of his breeches, Richard pulled himself out, hard and ready. “Even if?” One hand wrapped around himself while he other motioned for Denna.

Before Kahlan could answer, Denna slid the whip’s handle into Kahlan’s soaked pussy, causing her to cry out. It was a favored game they played with her when she was bound; if she held it until they deemed she was done she would be treated, if she let it slip she would be punished. “Even i-if you tell me-“ Her words stumbled as she watched Denna walk to Richard, her robe fluttered to the stone floor as she moved. The blonde had nothing on under that bit of fabric, nothing to hinder her as she straddled Richard’s lap.

Richard’s hands settled on Denna’s hips and he sheathed himself inside her as they both groaned. “Yes? Even if I tell you what?”

Blinking, Kahlan bit her lip as they fucked hard and fast on the throne in front of her. “Even if yo-you tell me to kneel next to you bare while you see your people.” She whined loudly, body clenching the whip as it tried to slip from her body. Her eyes stayed fixed on the couple that had seemingly forgotten about her, the way Denna’s back bowed as she rode Richard harder and faster, the way he bit at Denna’s shoulder. She wished she could be closer, with them, between them as she had in the past and it only clenched her body tighter around the braided handle inside her.

It didn’t take long before Denna cried out sharply, body strung as tight as any bow, pleasure swiftly given to Richard. The way he kept Denna going, Kahlan could tell he was far from done, that he wouldn’t reach his peak just yet. He did slow down after a moment before stopping, letting his Queen down as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Kahlan’s lip bleed as she bit her lip harder, both to keep herself from making another sound and also because it was becoming harder to hold the whip inside herself. 

“You’re still hard,” Denna murmured before she kissed him. “Gonna reward our pet with this?” Her hips rolled and they both moaned at the feel of her around him. 

“Was thinking about it.” Richard’s hand stroked along Denna’s back for a moment, giving her time to recover before either moved. 

Finally, Denna pulled herself up and out of his lap. “Where do you want me, my Lord?”

Standing, Richard slapped Denna’s ass with a smirk. “You’re going to continue to take her from the front.” He circled around Kahaln, wasting no time as he slid himself along her ass. It helped that he was soaked from Denna.

“Have her all full,” Denna purred. She wrapped her hand around the whip and fucked Kahlan with it for a couple hard thrusts. 

Richard watched Kahlan arch as she could to take those thrusts with a cry. “You love fucking her hard too.” His hands spread Kahlan’s ass and he pushed into her in two hard thrusts, taking pleasure from the near scream for his swiftness. Just because he had the lubrication didn’t mean she had been completely ready for him, not that he cared too much. 

Denna sped her pace, matching Richard as he worked his way up to a brutal one. Their pet came hard quickly, screaming as her body jerked and tensed between them, her hands gripping the chains holding her up until her knuckles were white. Neither stopped as she came though, both kept pace and after a moment Richard sped up a little as his hand wrapped around Kahlan’s throat to bring her head back. Just as her sounds hitch and hiccup as she started to rise again, Richard’s teeth nip sharply at her ear. “Come. Now.” 

There’s no thought, no resistance, Kahlan’s body tightens painfully around the whip and Richard, and a scream tore from her throat as she came for them again. The pool under her on the floor only grew as Denna’s teeth found a breast and marked it as she fucked Kahlan harder through all the pleasure. There is almost never pleasure without pain if one is in bed with a Mord’Sith, or the Lord Rahl, or both.

Richard continued to piston into her body hard as his hand tightened around Kahlan’s throat. Her sounds were cut short from the pressure, and she keened as she panted for the air he hadn’t fully cut off. He just needed a little more. 

A slow smirk settled on Denna’s features, because she could see that he needed but a small little extra before he could follow into his own release. Though, she’s far from small gestures, especially with the pet between them. Her thumb pressed against Kahlan’s clit and she nipped sharply at the breast she marked, Kahlan’s body jerking with a gasp. “Come. Again, pet.” 

There’s barely a scream, her throat too raw to make the sound as her body does as commanded for a third time. She soaks the leather handle, and Denna’s hand, and some of Denna and Richard’s body, squirting from the pleasure. 

The loud cry comes from Richard as he gripped Kahlan’s hips and spilled into her, filling her ass full of his seed. Teeth marked Kahlan’s shoulder, a mirror mark of Denna’s, as he finished with a pant. Pulling out, he motioned toward a lone table and a plug flew through the air to him. There’s a smirk to Denna as he pushed the plug into Kahlan in order to keep her ass both stretched and full of him, and he relished the gasp from Kahlan and being kept full. 

Kahlan’s body spasmed with all the pleasure, and her body found mixed signals as it wanted to slump – exhausted – but Denna continued to fuck her, kept the pleasure and her body going. Whimpers were the only sound that made it past her lips. “Mi-Mistress…” 

Moving slowly, Richard settled behind Denna and his fingers found their way between her legs. “Keep her going.” His voice is rough with the order as his fingers entered Denna, his own thumb pressed hard on Denna’s clit. She’s soaked for him, from watching and helping bring them both, and he knew this wouldn’t take too long to bring his Queen pleasure.

Both women keen and moan as they’re fucked, Denna rising faster than Kahlan for Richard’s care. Her hips rocked and circled on Richard’s fingers and her head fell back against his shoulder as she rose hard and fast, and it only flamed faster when he bit at her throat sharply. “Make her cum with you,” is whispered dark into her ear. 

Denna’s breath hitches and she pushed down harder on the fingers, a gasp torn from her throat as he fits a third finger inside her. It doesn’t take long before she can feel herself starting to cum and she ran a nail over Kahlan’s clit. “Cum!”

The two screamed together, the only difference is Kahlan’s scream faded and her body slumped limply as she passed out from being over worked. Denna though, slumped back against Richard with a moan as his fingers worked her for a time before he let her down. Turning her head, she kissed him deeply. “I think she learned her lesson.” 

Chuckling, Richard kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. “If she didn’t, we can redo this lesson. Only with an audience next time.” Because well, the point of the lesson had been for her to settle between their thrones on her knees, bare to the people of Da’Hara as they wanted her. If she refused again, she would be publicly fucked as her lesson instead. “Let me tell them to bring her to her rooms.” The instructions would include a careful scrub and then ointment for the cuts and welts as well, but to keep the plug in her ass until they decided to remove it later. “And then we can retire to ours.”


End file.
